Old Lace
by Just Canceled
Summary: You can’t hold on forever, don’t you think you need someone? RAExBB


**Title**: Old Lace

**Series**: Teen Titans

**Summary**: You can't hold on forever, don't you think you need someone? RAExBB

**Chapters**: One-Shot

**Rating**: T (language, situations, sad things)

**A/N**: If you listen to Guns N Rose's 'November Rain' you'll understand this better. No lyrics are used, well, not outright, there are a couple of mentions, but you _really_ have to look. I love the song, and the video makes me cry. This takes place several years after 'Things Change'.

------------

"Raven?" Garfield's voice came through her door. "Raven, please. I know you're hurting, but…please, just let me in."

Raven's sobs could be heard all the way down the hall, along with the sound of shattering glass, Gar didn't know if it was from her powers or her throwing something.

"Raven, please. I know you're grieving, but you can't hold on forever. I know you need someone…just let me in." Gar begged.

"Go away, Beastboy!" Raven yelled, still sobbing. "You wouldn't understand!"

"Raven…fine, I'll go away, but you know where to find me, if you need me." He walked into his room, sliding the door shut behind him.

Raven collapsed onto her bed, still sobbing. Her body was racked with pain, all stemming from the open wound in her heart.

She had met him only a year ago, but they had talked like they had known each other forever. When he had asked her out, she had agreed without thinking, they were soul mates.

She sobbed harder into her pillow.

He had died on a cold November morning; it was raining, as if the heavens above knew the sorrow and grief that was in her heart. He was her everything, and when he died, she was left with nothing. Or so she thought.

It was March now, the spring beginning, but her sorrow had not lessened. Her heart had ceased to feel, becoming just a shadow in her chest. Shadows that were all that remained of her plans.

She looked over to the ivory wedding gown in her closet; she'd never get to wear it now. It was just a scrap of old lace now. Her tears were hot against her cold face, as she sobbed herself to sleep.

Garfield had watched her, for the next couple of months. She seemed to be doing better, but the haunted look never left her eyes. By the following November he had finally understood. She had just needed some time on her own, all alone.

"Raven?" Gar asked as he knocked on her door; he was surprised when it slid open.

"Come in, Beastboy." He simply followed her into the sanctum of her room.

"Why don't you call me Gar, like the rest of the Titans?" He had asked.

"It just seems, wrong, somehow. Even though you're no longer a boy." Gar nodded his head.

"I'm twenty-one; I am definitely not a boy. Might act like a kid sometimes, but that is beside the point."

"I've missed you, BB." She whispered. He simply pulled her to him in a hug.

"I've missed you, too, Raven."

They resumed their friendship; they've always understood each other. They've both been hurt so many times, but they find comfort in each other.

He loves her, he always have, but hearts have been broken, is there any time left for them? He doesn't know, be he tries to remain her friend.

She's afraid to love again, afraid of this feeling. What can she do? She knows there's no one left to blame. The shadow is still there, in her chest, but it's shrunk. Her heart beats once again.

"It's dark out here, Raven." Gar complained.

"I know, but never mind the darkness, we'll find our way. It's just a little farther."

She led him to a spot on the rocky beach that made up their yard. They sat there, watching the moon rise in the starless sky. She laid her head over on his shoulder.

"Gar, you know you're my best friend. Have been since we were kids." He sighed.

"Yeah, I know Raven. You're my best friend too." He wrapped his arm around her when she shivered.

"Gar, you've always been there for me. And you know, nothing is meant to last forever. Even friendships." He pulled away to look at her.

"What are you talking about, Raven." She bit her lip nervously.

"I don't think we can be friends anymore…or at least, not friends in the old sense. You will _always_ be my best friend. No one can understand me more than you." She paused, before drawing in a deep breath. "Gar, I don't know about you, but I love you. We're so damn young, but I feel so old sometimes. I love you, but I don't know what to do anymore." He pulled her close to him once again.

"I love you, too, Raven, you know that." He sighed, "We're not supposed to have all the answers, what happens, happens. We can't change that. We can only try to live happy lives, letting go of the past."

"I don't know…"

"It's ok, Raven. We don't need to know. We'll take it slow. See where it goes. Love doesn't die, it can't. It's stronger than that. But our weak human hearts are big enough to love more than one person. I love you, you love me, but you will always love him, too. And I'll always love the people I love. Love's infinite, so let's just see where this goes, ok?"

She agreed leaning into his arms as the first stars lit up the purple-black sky.

**A/N**: Yet, more angst. I don't even like angst. I don't really like this story though. I really don't. It's…I don't know, not good enough. I don't think I did my idea justice, but please review and tell me what you thought. I hated the ending. Don't you agree? Just review, please.


End file.
